


flames and nature

by kindlingchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, Kinda, M/M, Monster Boys, Suzuki Kaede and Tendou Chiyomatsu are random names, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: Tendou Satori was always alone.Being a social reject for just looking like himself, he stowed away in the forest for years without any parental guidance nor friends.Then one day, a certain hazel-eyed kitsune walks along, aiming to take him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my gift for @semi-eita on tumblr for the hq rarepair exchange 2017!!  
> i hope you like it alphie ^3^

Tendou Satori was alone.

He spent most days trudging through forests, scaring off animals and mortals alike, and telling himself that he was fine alone.

The half-dragon half-human teenager had been teased tremendously as a child, his human nature separating him from his dragon clan, and his scaly appearance terrifying any humans. He'd seen no other mythical creature brave enough to encounter him, not even the mystical phoenix Ushijima Wakatoshi dared, for the knowledge of halves was much lacking among the mythical creatures.

That day, Tendou was snacking on an apple by a tree like any other when he heard a ruffling in the bushes nearby. He stood, walking over to investigate, stretching his bright red wings as he did so.

"Hello?" He whispered to the silence of the forest, before shrugging and turning back to continue his snack, only to realise that it had gone missing.

His eyes lit up with excitement, just knowing that there was someone other than himself around. His pupils grew thinner, horns on his head glowing a deep violet, as his canines grew sharper. The scales along his cheekbones and along his arms and legs stood up slightly, growing a shade of maroon. His tail moved about swiftly, the spear at the end poking him in the leg every time his tail moved too close. The claw-like nails on his fingertips grew longer and sharper, and he waved his hands in the air excitedly.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He jumped up, flapping his large wings gently to keep him off the ground.

Suddenly, something grabbed his tail, and he fell back down.

"Wow, I was told that Tendou Satori, the great Guess Monster, was supposed to be alert and not easy to calm," a voice said, and Tendou flipped over to see none other than a kitsune standing over him with an unamused face.

His ears were the same colour as his hair— light brown with a slight tint of hazel at the edges. Lilac lined the outer corners of his deep brown eyes, and his mouth was tilted down into a frown. His arms were crossed, sharp metal claws sticking out of each individual knuckle. He had a large bushy tail, light brown with white at the tip.

"What do you want from me, kitsune?" Tendou said, trying to mask the joy in his voice.

"I am Semi Eita, a fired ambassador of the Shiratorizawa Kingdom, where King Washijou rules. I've been sent on a mission to capture the great Tendou Satori in order to regain my previous position," Semi frowned, his voice filled with annoyance and jealously.

"Ooh, did someone take over your position, Semisemi?" Tendou mocked, pushing himself up to face the upset kitsune.

"Why would you care? Now, I've got to take you to the kingdom, so I can-" Semi pulled on Tendou's collar relentlessly, but the monster did not budge.

"We fight. If you win, you can bring me back to your kingdom, if I win, you stay here with me, okay?" Tendou grinned, but what Semi could not sense was the hope that filled his voice.

"Fine," Semi reluctantly agreed, letting go of Tendou's collar and backing away.

Withdrawing his sword from its sheath, Semi readied himself for battle.

"Eh? Don't kitsunes fight in their full form?" Tendou cocked his head to the side as he stretched his wings.

"I... Why do you care?" Semi shook his head, gritting his teeth tightly in frustration.

"Well, suit yourself," Tendou merely smiled, eyes glowing a bright red, the purple blood within him glowing as well, causing his veins to light up as if they were glowsticks. Semi growled, rage and jealousy flowing through him.

_"We have a new recruit, taking over Ambassador Semi's position. Shirabu Kenjirou, everyone."_

If a small tear rolled down Semi's cheek, Tendou didn't notice.

"Fight me, you monster."

 

 

 

 

 

Tendou won.

Finally relaxing, his eyes returned to normal, his wings settling back down. Semi used his sword to push himself back up, scowling at the laughing creature before him.

"How did you evade all my attacks?" Semi coughed, and Tendou shrugged.

"They call me the Guess Monster for a reason, Semisemi," Tendou laughed, turning away while using his scaly tail to grab Semi's left wrist.

"Come! You promised you'd stay and be my friend, so let's head back to my place." Tendou dragged Semi along, guiding the kitsune through thick bushes and forestry, before finally reaching a small treehouse. Branches and twigs stuck out from every corner, and the fort was held together by a minimal amount of sap, but it had lasted for over 15 years, so it was good enough for Tendou.

"Is there a ladder or anything to get up?" Semi asked, and Tendou looked back at the kitsune, a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, I never usually get visitors, so the only way to get up is by flying," Tendou smirked, and before Semi could protest, he found himself in midair, in Tendou's arms. They landed on the wide platform leading to the entrance of the treehouse, and Tendou merely plopped Semi on the floor before moving forward.

"You could at least have some courtesy to take care of the people you're going to kidnap," Semi stood, wiping his mouth to get rid to dirt.

"Hey, you were the one who decided to come here, I merely made a prize selection," Tendou smirked yet again, before disappearing into his home. Semi rolled his eyes, following the dragon into the hut.

Inside of Tendou's small home, was an even smaller kitchen, an window that was facing the kingdom, a bed, and several pictures. Tendou stood at the kitchen, making simple scrambled eggs for the duo. As Semi looked around the house, he noticed one special picture.

Inside was Tendou as a child, a human adult male and an adult dragoness. All three looked joyful, and the male had their arm around Tendou, while the dragoness was gazing at Tendou lovingly.

"Hey, who are those people?" Semi asked. He figured if Tendou was going to force him to become his friend, he was going to start being nice first. It was not as if the kitsune had many friends himself.

"Hm? Oh, my parents. They were killed by royals for treason, which is why I hide in the forest," Tendou shook his head, and smiling sadly, he walked over to Semi and passed him a plate of scrambled eggs. Tendou sat down on his bed, picking up his fork and beginning to eat his eggs.

"I've been banned from Shiratorizawa because I'm not normal," Tendou laughed, scooping up the scrambled eggs on his own plate and putting them in his mouth.

"Not normal?" Semi asked, merely blinking at Tendou.

"I'm a half, remember? I'm not socially accepted, or something," Tendou rolled his eyes, mumbling, "It's okay though. I'll be back, and I'll break their hearts."

"What?" Semi sat down beside him, placing his untouched plate of eggs beside Tendou's family photo.

"Hm? Nothing," Tendou smiled, getting up and going over to the kitchen to wash his plate and fork.

Semi eyed Tendou warily, before deciding not to push further. The dragon seemed uncomfortable enough as it was.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Tendou, how come you don't ever switch to human form?" Tendou turned back, a bunch of apples in stacked his arms.

"Normal dragons can switch between human and dragon. Because I'm a half, I'm stuck inbetween and can't change," Tendou smiled sadly, continuing to walk forward, "Why don't you ever use your fox form, Semi?"

"I... I swore off it because King Washijou once told me that if I rely on my fox form and can't fight in my human form, I'm not good enough for the kingdom," Semi laughed, and Tendou suddenly halted, spinning around, his eyes glowing.

But they weren't glowing red, they were glowing black. Tendou stared at Semi, his eyes a mixture of their natural maroon and jet black.

"Semi Eita, you are plenty good for your kingdom. Either that, or they're too weak for you. Now, come on, these apples are going to go rotten." Tendou spun back, and the next time he faced Semi, they were back to normal.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Eita-kun, don't you think it's weird how it's been almost a year since you've met me, yet no one has come to get you?" Tendou asked one day, both of them sat on the floor watching the sunset over the kingdom nearby— Shiratorizawa Kingdom.

"They probably assume I'm dead, killed by the legendary Guess Monster," Semi laughed softly, "Tomorrow's the day right? That marks the day exactly a year ago that I met you."

Tendou nodded his head, a strange warmth growing within him. So quickly, a year had passed, and the two had grown closer at a rapid speed. From strangers, they were now best friends, and Tendou still wonders why Semi didn't decide to just run back to the kingdom and betray him.

Semi looked around at the house, which had changed since he first saw it. Now, two beds sat beside eachother at one side, the kitchen had gotten more fruits, and the place had gotten a little bit neater.

"I'm going to head out for a bit, restock berries, since we're running low, you wanna come?" Tendou stood, and Semi nodded.

"Sure." Semi grabbed Tendou's extended arm, pulling himself up and following the dragon out of the house. He had built a way to get up and down himself, though he would never admit that he actually enjoyed being flown up in Tendou's arm. 

Another thing that had happened over the year, Semi found himself developing a small crush on the dragon.

He started noticing the way Tendou's scales stood up when he was excited, the way his tail drooped when he was sad, the way his eyes would thin and thicken depending on his mood as well. However, after all that time, Semi still felt as if Tendou was keeping something from him.

However, after all that time, Semi still felt as if Tendou was keeping something from him. But he refused to push, believing the dragon would tell him in his own time.

 

 

 

 

 

They had just been collecting berries.

"Eita! Help!" Semi heard Tendou cry, and immediately dashed over to where Tendou had been. Multiple guards from Shiratorizawa Kingdom had caught Tendou, and they had clipped his wings to make sure that he could not get away. A muzzle was tied around Tendou's mouth, shackles around his wrists and ankles, and pure fear in his eyes.

"Eita!" Semi could barely make out from Tendou's muffled cries, and the kitsune dashed forward, drawing his sword to fend off the guards.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and Semi found himself facing a fox. The fox had nine tails, thin almond shaped hazel eyes, pointed ears, and its body was almost purely white, except for the tips of its tail, which was magenta.

"Shirabu," Semi growled, gripping his sword tightly.

"Your hand is shaking, Semi-san," the fox merely said, before disappearing, along with Tendou and the guards.

"Satori!" Semi yelled, before noticing that his chest was glowing hazel. He pulled out the pendant hidden beneath his clothes, a pendant given to all ambassadors to signal if a mission had been completed.

_"The pendant will glow when your mission has been completed, Semi. Remember that!"_

Semi ran straight towards Shiratorizawa Kingdom, tears falling down onto the grass as he ran. His legs screamed at him to stop, stop, _stop_ , but he didn't.

_"Semisemi, you're my first and only friend, you know that? I'm glad it was you."_

_"Semisemi! You'll never leave me, will you?"_

_"Eita-kun, if I get caught, promise you'll come for me?"_

"I'm coming Tendou Satori, I'm coming," Semi screamed as he ran, and ran, as fast as he could.

 

* * *

 

_Once, there lived a dragoness._

_She was destined to be the next leader of her clan, and was automatically separated from all the other dragons._ _The feeling of isolation and solitude caused an emotion within her to grow so powerful that she developed a new form._

_The clan had dubbed the new form: "Rage"._

_Her eyes would glow black, and her hair would turn to fire, and she would have a power unlike anything anyone had ever seen before._ _In an effort to console this form, the leader and his spouse went in search for someone to care and love the dragoness._

_One day, the dragoness met a human, and they fell in love._ _A relationship between a dragon and a human was strictly forbidden, but in fear of the dragoness' Rage taking over, the leader and his spouse allowed the two to get married, and have a child._

_The dragoness, named Suzaki Kaede, and the human, named Tendou Chiyomatsu, got married and had one child before their imminent execution for treason._ _And that child was named Tendou Satori._

_Heir to leadership of the dragon clan, and the only other dragon thus far to have Rage._

_The dragon clan had tossed him, as he was different from the other dragons, while the human children had tossed him aside for he was different from other humans._ _This was when young Tendou had activated his Rage for the very first time, setting fire to a village and destorying an entire forest._

_Dragons and humans alike were terrified of Tendou, and had dubbed him with a name that would stick around for a very long time. F_ _or they did not know what Tendou was, neither what he would ever do or become, and could only make assumptions, they called him this:_

_The Guess Monster._

 

* * *

 

People were running.

People were running away from the castle, screaming and crying in fear. The castle itself was glowing black, and roars could be heard from within. Semi could identify the roars as Tendou's, and ran towards the castle, pushing past the hoards of people running in the opposite direction. He slammed through the castle doors, making his way to the throne room. He burst into the throne room, only to become mortified by the sight before him.

A beast floated in mid-air, with flames upon its head, eyes that glowed black, and was shooting fire from its palms. It roared, screamed, cried, all while blowing the throne room to smithereens.

 

 

Shirabu, now in his human form, ran past Semi, whispering something to older kitsune as he did so.

"Deal with him, Semi-san."

Semi looked back at Shirabu, the young kitsune staring at Semi with hopeful eyes, before he followed the crowd out the castle. He suddenly noticed the phoenix that was flying around the beast, an unmistakable creature, known as Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"Ushijima! Let me handle him!" Semi yelled, and the phoenix halted, landing on the ground and turning to human. In the phoenix's place stood a young man, with a stoic face and deep brown hair.

He ran past Semi, a small smile on his lips.

"We're counting on you, Semi. Tsutomu's missed you."

The legendary phoenix ran, and Semi- now full of courage- ripped off his necklace, throwing it onto the ground beside him. A king's servant he was no more; he only fought for his friends now.

"Damn it, who cares if I'm not strong enough in human form," he mumbled, letting the magic within him take over for the first in a long time, "I'm plenty strong as a kitsune."

He opened his eyes, his line of sight much lower than before, but he could feel the magic aura radiating off him, and he smirked to himself. Running over to the beast, he jumped, higher than any regular kitsune should be able to, and used his three tails to knock down the beast.

_"Shirabu is stronger, Semi. You have to see that. He's got nine tails, while six of yours have been cut off. He's simply more powerful."_

The beast quickly recovered, screeching at notes too high for anyone to reach.

_Nine tails are stronger huh? I'll show him._ Semi thought, running towards the beast at lighting speed.

"Tendou, can you hear me?" Semi said, dodging the multiple fireballs that were fired at him. The beast screeched again, and Semi jumped, using his front legs to kick the beast, spinning off the kick and landing gracefully back on the floor. The beast, however, had been knocked straight into the castle wall, but had recovered quickly yet again.

"Satori, this isn't you." The two continued battling, until Semi found another opening and tackled the beast, standing on the beast's torso, not allowing it to stand.

"Tendou Satori, I'm Semi Eita, and I know you can hear me in there, so please." Semi noticed small droplets of water landing on the beast's chest, and it took Semi a few moments before realising that he was crying. The beast screamed, but a little softer, and it seemed as though the beast was losing energy.

"Satori, please. Wake up. Wake up for me, I don't want to lose my only friend," Semi cried, his words turning to sobs, and he felt himself losing control over his fox form. Letting go of his control, Semi returned to his human form, cuts and bruises now everywhere on his body. Slowly but surely, the black aura surrounding the beast faded, and the black glow around its eyes disappeared, and Semi could see Tendou Satori yet again.

"Satori!" Semi cupped Tendou's cheeks, which were ice cold. Semi's tears fell harshly, landing onto Tendou's bloodied face. The dragon slowly lifted a hand, gently brushing away a tear that was rolling down Semi's cheek.

"E-Eita... I-I'm so s-sorry," Tendou said weakly, before passing out.

 

 

 

 

 

Tendou blinked owlishly, the light blinding him as he struggled to sit up.

"Oh, Satori, thank goodness," Semi breathed, relieved, leaning forward from his seat beside Tendou's bed to hug the dragon.

"I was so worried you'd died! Don't ever do that again," Semi started tearing up, hugging Tendou tighter with every sob. Tendou abruptly pulled away, staring Semi straight in the eyes. Semi smiled softly, for Tendou's eyes were glowing a bright red, meaning that he was either excited or nervous, or both.

"Eita-kun, I... Thank you for staying with me," Tendou bit down on his lip, and he felt his tail swishing from side to side behind him.

"I just want to say it now because I don't ever want to go back to that form. But," Tendou breathed deeply, and Semi sat paitiently, admiring how beautiful Tendou's red eyes were when lit up, "I like you, and have liked you for almost a year now. And I just-"

Tendou gasped as Semi suddenly grabbed his face and pulled him forward, their foreheads clashing rather painfully.

"Tendou Satori, you absolute reckless sly lovable dragon-half, I like you too," Semi cried, tears rolling down his cheeks yet again, "Damn it, the past year I've spent with you is the most fun I've had in years."

Semi pulled Tendou closer, closing the gap between them and connecting their lips. Tendou's lips tasted of fire, smoke, and were slightly swollen, but Semi didn't care. Semi tasted sweet, yet salty from his tears. There was a loud ringing in Tendou's ears, and he felt his tail swishing faster as he slid his arms around Semi's neck.

It was a kiss between flames and nature, two things that were so wrong yet so right together. They pulled away from eachother, foreheads still gently touching.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Semi mumbled, and Tendou grinned, a small tear slipping out and rolling down his cheek.

"I mean, you already roll over and sleep on me every night, so I'm already used to that. But yes, I would love to," Tendou said, earning a frown from Semi, but no real malice behind any of it.

"Is he awake?" A voice spoke from outside the room, and the wooden door in front of Tendou's bed opened to reveal a small, black-haired boy with a the cutest bowl-cut Tendou had ever seen.

"Oh! Semi-san! Why are you crying? Tendou-san? Why are you crying? What?" The boy looked at both creatures in shock, and Semi laughed, merely patting the stool beside him.

"Tsutomu! Come here," Semi smiled as the boy sat beside him, and Semi wrapped an arm around his shoulders before turning his attention back to Tendou.

"This is Goshiki Tsutomu, Ushijima-wannabe and the youngest guard in Shiratorizawa Castle. He's also unofficially under my care, since all the other guards are lazy asses," Semi chuckled, and Goshiki looked at Tendou, sudden realisation dawning upon him.

"Oh! Semi-san has told me many things about you! Like how your eyes light up when you're excited, and when you are happy your tail starts swishing around everywhere, and-" Semi quickly covered Goshiki's mouth, leaving the boy slightly confused, but he didn't say anything else.

"Aww, Eita-kun, you liked me that much?" Tendou smirked, and Semi flushed a hazy pink, turning his head to the side.

"Tsutomu, can you go inform the others that Satori's awake? Tell them to come here," Semi turned back to face Goshiki, pat him on both shoulders, before gently pushing him off the stool and towards the door.

 

 

 

 

 

"So you're the legendary Guess Monster, Suzaki Kaede's kid," Yamagata Hayato- a dragon from a far away clan- said, sitting at the foot of Tendou's bed.

"Yep! That's me," Tendou grinned, tail slyly wrapped around Semi's wrist, hidden beneath everyone's line of sight.

"Well, if you say that you couldn't control that form, I'd believe you. You looked insane," Reon, who was a human, crossed his arms, and was leaning against the wall.

"He can't control that form. That wasn't even Tendou." Semi leaned forward agressively, and Tendou's tail gripped the kitsune's wrist a little tighter.

"Hey hey, easy. We know it wasn't," Kawanishi- the only other human guard- extended his hands, blocking the distance between Reon and Semi. Shirabu sat up, head tilted slightly.

"So, what do we do with him now? King Washijou might execute him." Semi spun his head so fast Tendou thought he might have gotten whiplash, and he stared at Shirabu dead-straight in the eyes.

"Over my dead body."

"Calm down everyone. I know what I'll do with Tendou," an unfamiliar voice said, and the door opened once again to reveal King Washijou. The entire room bowed down, even Tendou, who was leaning down on the bed as much as he possibly could.

"Tendou Satori, child of Suzaki Kaede, you shall join my Royal Guard, in replacement of your father," Washijou said, and the entire room shot up, all staring at King Washijou in shock.

"My dad?" Tendou mummured, and King Washijou nodded.

"Tendou Chiyomatsu was an honorable guard," King Washijou smiled, and all the other guards in the room turned slowly to face Tendou.

"Your father was Tendou Chiyomatsu?" Ushijima asked, and Tendou merely nodded.

"He's the greatest guard Shiratorizawa Kingdom has ever seen, even till this day," Goshiki exclaimed, and Tendou widened his eyes.

"I didn't know that."

Suddenly, Semi tackled Tendou, hugging him tightly. Tendou heard Shirabu groan in the background, while the room filled with gentle laughter.

"Welcome to the family, you idiot," Semi whispered into Tendou's ear, and Tendou smiled brighter than he'd ever smiled before.

"I'm glad to have a family again."

 

* * *

 

Tendou Satori was alone.

He spent most days wandering through the castle corridors, which had ridiculous paintings, immense amounts of red carpet, and the biggest chandeliers Tendou had ever seen.

"Oi, Satori, it's break time." Tendou turned around to see Semi, cross-armed and smiling warmly. He followed his boyfriend to the cafeteria for guards, and saw the entire Royal Guard- all his friends- sitting at the table waiting for him. Semi gave Tendou a small peck on the cheek before walking off towards the food counter, and Tendou smiled and remembered.

He remembered that he had friends— a _family_ now.

Tendou Satori was no longer alone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! feedback is greatly appreciated >-<
> 
> tumblr: thewritingloser


End file.
